(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a composite current collector for a battery, methods of manufacturing the composite current collector, and articles including the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Batteries generally include a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator disposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. The positive electrode and the negative electrode each include an electrode material disposed on a metal foil. In a commercial roll-to-roll electrode manufacturing process, the metal foil is coated with the electrode material to provide the electrode. To manufacture a battery, the positive electrode, a separator, and the negative electrode are combined in an automated process to provide an electrode assembly.
Thus the metal foil serves as a current collector, i.e., conducting electrons between the electrode material and a terminal of the battery, and serves as a mechanically supportive substrate during both the manufacture of the electrode and the battery assembly process. To permit use of low-cost and high-speed automated manufacturing processes, the metal foil desirably has sufficient strength to accommodate roll-to-roll processing.
The amount of energy a battery can provide per unit weight is referred to as its specific energy, and the amount of power a battery can provide per unit weight is referred to as its specific power. For weight-sensitive applications, such as airplanes, rockets, or extra-terrestrial vehicles, a lighter weight battery, more specifically a battery having improved specific energy and/or specific power, would be desirable. Thus there remains a need for a lighter weight current collector that provides sufficient strength to permit roll-to-roll processing and has sufficient conductivity for current collection.